


and it's so, it's so

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Derek and Scott are Brothers, M/M, Matchmaker Scott, Mentioned Kate Argent, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, POV Derek, Sharing Clothes, mentioned theo, stiles has a bad date, stiles is self sufficient, stiles/theo date, theo's a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's had a crush on Stiles for years but has always been too chickenshit to do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it's so, it's so

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the one Bruno Mars song I can stand and this came from it, sort of, even though I already have an idea started for a "Derek & Scott are brothers fic" and didn't even realize that's what I wrote until I was posting it, LOL. IDEK

"What are you doing here?" 

Derek stepped back and let Stiles push his way into his bedroom and start digging through his closet.

"Got a date!" Stiles declared triumphantly. "Scott's not here, and his fashion sense is about as good as mine but _you_ have- a ha!" Stiles pulled a black sweater out of the closet and held it up with a grin. 

"You have a date?" Derek repeated, sounding dumb in his own head.

Because Derek _was_ dumb. The dumbest dumb guy ever to dumb.

"Yeah, remember that guy we ran into outside the movies last week? Theo?" Derek nodded and sat on his bed, mouth dry. "He's back in town for the summer visiting his parents and looked me up! We're going to that fancier restaurant outside town, Elements. So I figured I should try to look somewhat presentable, you know?"

Stiles pulled his t-shirt off in front of Derek, dropping it to the floor. Derek stared at Stiles' chest because the last time he saw it Stiles didn't look like _that_.

Stiles must have noticed him looking because he said, "I started working out at the campus gym. Amazing what you can get done without half a lacrosse team ready to make fun of you for not being as athletically gifted as them."

Derek flushed, embarrassed at being so blatant and getting caught. "Sorry," he muttered.

Stiles clapped him on the shoulder, then pulled Derek's sweater over his head. "No problem, I know you didn't mean anything by it."

But see, the thing was that Derek _did_ mean something by it. He didn't care that Stiles was filled out now. That his hair was longer and his hands didn't move as wildly anymore. That he could focus and concentrate on you with those honey-amber eyes. That his laugh was more constrained now and he tried to be "less annoying". 

When his uncle got married to Scott's mom in high school Stiles was practically part of the package since he was Scott's best friend. He blew into Derek's life like a tornado of hyperactivity and questions and never failed to baffle and amaze Derek with the things he came up with.

Derek was only in high school with Stiles for one year before he graduated and moved on to university. Every time he came home for a holiday or the summer he noticed changes in Scott and Stiles both, but Stiles never lost his curiosity or sharp wit. 

The summer between Derek's sophomore and junior years of college he knew he was in trouble. Stiles was sixteen, a newly licensed driver and _always_ at his house. Him and his oral fixation.

Derek stumbled down the stairs one morning, exhausted after just rolling in from college the night before. He was greeted with the sight of Stiles sacked out on the living room couch, his shirt rucked up enough to show off a span of his belly that was still holding onto the last vestiges of baby fat and he was working a straw around his mouth like his life depended on it. 

Instead of greeting Derek like a normal person he winked at him. The little shit _winked_.

Every vacation after that he watched Stiles get slimmer, a little taller, tanner. His hands were a menace. His lips, his hips, his smirk— everything added up to torture for Derek.

Not that he was sitting around, pining, and waiting for a declaration from Stiles. Derek dated. He had girlfriends and boyfriends and one night stands. He even thought that maybe Kate... but no, that didn't go anywhere and he was much better off for it. 

When that relationship went to shit Stiles brought him a half bottle of whiskey, drove Derek and Scott out to the preserve and they got drunk together. When Derek woke up the next morning, head pounding and mouth feeling like cotton, Stiles was slumped against him and drooling on his shoulder. 

Yeah, Derek dodged a bullet with Kate.

This summer was supposed to be different, though. It was going to be the summer Derek finally said something to Stiles and asked him out. Because as things turned out Derek was starting grad school in the fall, after taking a year off, and he and Stiles were going to be at the same school. In the same city. Around each other all year, if they wanted.

Derek wanted.

But this Theo guy beat him to the punch. The very long punch, as it turned out, because it was almost August and Derek still hadn't worked the nerve up to ask Stiles much more than whether he wanted to go to a movie together and Stiles enthusiastically said yes. Derek's heart jumped, and then Stiles hollered up the stairs to Scott that they were all going to the movies. 

Baby steps.

After the movie Scott left with Kira and Derek and Stiles were walking to their respective vehicles because Derek couldn't even offer to drive them both. Derek was going to say something like, "we should do this again. Maybe just the two of us next time?" but a guy called out Stiles' name and it turned out to be an old friend from years ago. Stiles was excited to see him and Derek could see this guy, this _Theo_ , was looking at Stiles as more than a friend.

So there it was. Derek missed his chance again.

He was so fucking dumb. 

"So it's okay if I borrow this?" Stiles asked smoothing his hand down his chest.

Derek blinked. "What?"

"The sweater? Do you mind if I borrow it for my date?" Stiles repeated, grinning.

Derek wanted to say no, that he could only borrow it if Stiles was going on a date with _him_ or be petty and not let him at all but he nodded easily. "Of course."

Stiles cocked his head. "You okay? You seem kind of off."   
Derek shook his head and smiled faintly. "Just had some plans fall through, is all."

Stiles' expression seemed to waver, slipped into—Derek wasn't sure. But then it smoothed out. "Sorry, dude."

Derek shrugged. "Not your fault," he replied softly.

***

Scott arrived home from his shift at Dr. Deaton's a little after nine and flopped on the couch beside Derek who was staring blankly at something on TV, he didn't even know what was on.

"Where's Stiles?" Scott asked, reaching out with his foot and poking at Derek.

Derek shrugged. "How would I know?"

"'Cause you've spent more time with him this summer than I have."

Derek shrugged again. "I don't know."

Scott reached out to grab the remote and turned the TV off. "Derek, man, I love you as if you were my real brother, you know? But you have _got_ to get the fuck over it and ask him out."

Derek blinked and turned his head slowly to stare at Scott.

Scott stared back at him with an eyebrow raised expectantly. "Do you agree?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Derek replied gruffly and tried to grab the remote back.

Scott held it out of his reach and shook his head. "Are you okay with sitting back and watching him actually have a life while you wait to get up the balls to go after what you want? I've been watching you watch him for years now. Every single time I think it's gonna happen you shit the bed, dude."

"Fuck you," Derek shot back but without any heat. He slumped back on the couch and rubbed his cheeks with a frustrated groan. 

"Where is he?" Scott asked again.

Derek sighed. "On a date."

Scott winced. "Sorry, man."

Derek shook his head. "Not your fault. You're right, actually. I should've... I don't know, done anything. At all. Ever. I've never had a problem asking someone out before but with Stiles..."

"It's too important," Scott filled in.

"Yeah," Derek agreed softly.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes, then Scott hesitated before he said, "He'd say yes, you know."

"Hmm?" 

"Stiles would say yes if you asked him, I know it."

"Yeah, sure," Derek brushed it off lightly. Scott leaned over and put his hand on Derek's arm, forcing Derek to look at him.

"No, seriously. He would say yes because we've talked about it."

Derek felt his heart clench in his chest, a flicker of hope flare up.

"Ask him next time you see him, okay?" Scott pressed. Derek nodded his head somewhat but that wasn't good enough for Scott. "Seriously, _ask him_."

"But he's on a date," Derek protested.

"Yeah, one date, he's not married. Ask him!"

Scott grabbed Derek and drew him in for a quick hug, thumping him on the back before he left the living room for his bedroom.

***

There was no way Derek was going to concentrate on anything, not after that conversation. He tried mindlessly watching TV again but he was too fidgety and anxious. He definitely wasn't going to sleep.

Next thing Derek knew he was driving through town to get to the only convenience store in Beacon Hills open 24 hours. He didn't think about how close it was to the restaurant Stiles' date was taking him to until he pulled into the parking lot and saw Stiles walking out of the store.

"What the hell?" Derek muttered to himself. He got out of his car and jogged across the lot to Stiles, who looked obviously surprised.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" 

"Could ask you the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

Stiles shrugged and gave Derek a half smile. "Didn't turn out so well. I was going to walk home."

Derek immediately became incensed. "What the hell are you talking about? What happened? Did he strand you out by the _highway_?"

Stiles scrunched his face up. "Kind of? I don't blame him, though."

Derek's eyes felt like they were going to bug out of his head. "Stiles, Jesus Christ. You're smarter than this! What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you call someo—"

Stiles raised a hand and cut him off. "I punched him in the face and might've broken his nose so I understand why he didn't want to drive me home. And I didn't want to get back in the car with him, either."

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand, noticing the blood across his knuckles. "What the hell, Stiles?"

Stiles shrugged. "Like I said, didn't turn out so well. Once he started talking and trying to come on to me I remembered why we weren't closer friends in high school. Dude's a dick."

Derek stepped close to Stiles, holding his hand and checking him over worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Derek, I'm the son of a sheriff and even though I sucked at lacrosse I still know how to take someone down. He didn't stand a chance. No need to defend my honor, I promise," Stiles said easily and the tension in Derek's body eased somewhat. He could hear that Stiles was being truthful.

"Why didn't you call someone to come get you?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged and looked down at his feet. "Wanted to walk? Didn't want to explain? Didn't want to seem like a failure at dating?"

Derek swallowed hard, remembering Scott's words. "You aren't, I swear. In fact, um. There's something I've—I mean, I want to. Shit, this is a terrible time for this." Stiles watched Derek with a fascinated look on his face. 

"Are you okay?"

"No," Derek replied firmly. Stiles raised an eyebrow. "I've been trying to do this for a while now. A long while. Too long. And yeah, bad timing, but if I don't Scott will kill me."

"Okay," Stiles said slowly. Then waited. And then cleared his throat.

"Can I take you on a date, please?" Derek blurted out. He closed his eyes as the heat rushed to his cheeks and he swore under his breath. "I mean, will you go o—"

"Yes," Stiles cut in, breathlessly. He threw his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him fully on the lips without hesitation.  
 Derek let out a surprised noise but grabbed Stiles around the waist and held on, drawing him as close as possible without things becoming indecent in the parking lot of the convenience store. He ran his hands down Stiles' sides, feeling the softness of his own sweater under his fingers and felt a thrill run through his whole body at the thought of Stiles wearing his clothes all the time.

"I thought I was the only one," Stiles whispered against Derek's lips. "Scott tried to tell me—"

"Scott _did_ tell me, tonight," Derek replied. Stiles laughed against Derek's skin and hugged him tighter while Derek buried his face in Stiles' neck and rubbed his scruff there.

"I bet the second part of that conversation is going to go something like, 'I never want to hear anything about your sex life ever'," Stiles laughed and Derek felt like his cock was instantly at half mast.

"Not wasting any time?" Derek asked, pulling back with a smirk on his lips.

"I think we've wasted enough, don't you?"

Derek's wholehearted agreement was swallowed by Stiles, who caught his mouth with another lingering kiss.


End file.
